Simply Titled : Love
by FallenXMidnight
Summary: For some quite inexplicably, love fades; for others love is simply lost. But then of course love can also be found, And then, there's another kind of love: the cruelest kind. The one that almost kills its victims. Its called unrequited love. MagXAl AlXoc
1. Prolouge

**Okay, this has been something that has been bouncing around in my head for almost a year now and I decided, 'to hell with it!' and to just post it. Mortal Instruments is one of my favorite series ( third to only harry potter and eragon), and I guess I have to thank Riyu for finally giving me the push to buy it. ( I was lazy and I thought the covers were awesome!) Anyway, yes, my fav character in the series is Alec ( what can I say I like them shaggy dark-haired, with bright colored eyes ^_^ * Murtagh being the exception with the eye color* ) and I yes I know he's gay; but I thought I could use that for a interseting take on a oc fanfic. **

**Okay girls, be honest- how many of you had a crush on a gay guy friend and know it hopeless? Well, this is where Laurel comes in. I basicly wrote this to explore the thin and intertwining types of love, but the pain and grief everyone goes through trying to fit them into labeled boxes; like " sexual love", "brotherly love", " friendship love", "one-sided love"- I think that all of these overlap. The things I wanted to do with this have Alec, who we all know has his share of "love-hardships", try to figure out what he considers love. Or.. what ever.**

**Btw, I want to actually make this into a story, but as of right now this is just a little "test" I guess you could say. If you guys like this "prolouge" I'll gladly write more! Btw, i used the "In medias res" story telling technique for this story, which means this scene takes place in the middle of the story. * also know as "teaser/ attention-trap" by me and a few friends. Think of how FFX is played."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alec or mortal instruments ( well at least not THIS Alec, I do have a character in my own story called "Alec".. but that's beside the point). I do own Laurel though and share her Philly pride lol.**

**soundtrack :Iris- goo goo dolls ( this song owns my soul and was GREAT live!) **

* * *

_I suppose I think about love more than anyone really should. I am constantly amazed by its sheer power to alter and define our lives. It was Shakespeare who also said "love is blind". Now that is something I know to be true. For some quite inexplicably, love fades; for others love is simply lost. But then of course love can also be found, even if just for the night. And then, there's another kind of love: the cruelest kind. The one that almost kills its victims. _

_Its called unrequited love. _

_Of that I am an expert._

**_-Iris ( played by Kate Winslet)- The Holiday._**

_

* * *

_

Alec's chucks slapped against the pavement as he tore down the street. A tiny part of his mind told him that maybe taking a car would have been a smarter idea, but then he remembered he lived New York City- the crowned kingdom of bumper to bumper traffic- and running on foot would still get him around faster.

'_ I could have taken one of the bikes.'_, but his mind was so focused on one thing at the moment that he didn't think, and right now thinking would have made him use time Alec was afraid he didn't have. He wished he was faster. Sure his enhanced- awesome shadow hunter skills made him quicker than a mundane, but right now he envied the vampires for their epic-super-human speed.

The dark sky above him rumbled , the dark grey clouds reflecting off the shinny glass windows of the sky scrappers that reached for the sky like jagged pillars. The air smelled heavy of rain, and was almost a physical manifestation of the storm that was starting to build in Alec.

'I'm not going to make it in time.' He thought desperately. _'Why.. why did she decide too._.'

At the moment the clouds burst open and rain began to poor down like the memories of what just happened less than twenty minuets ago.

_

* * *

Alec stared at the empty room. His mind had gone blank, unable to process what he was seeing. It couldn't be real: he swore just hours ago the desk against one wall was covered in sketch books, gaming magazines, drawing stuff, cds, a laptop and a portable i-pod stereo that always had a cobalt blue ipod nano in it. The arched gothic bay windows had been ope , letting in the humid summer, the sheets of the bed had been crumpled up from being someone tossing and turning in their sleep, and the closet and drawers had clothes in them, and a messenger bag and a duffle bag had been at the foot of the bed. _

_He could have sworn just hours ago, the room was filled with music , and was warm and smelled like a rain kissed garden at twilight. _

_But now the bed was made , the clutter gone, and it as felt cold and empty as a tomb. It was like no one had been living in the room at all. The only thing that was different was the crystal angel sword the bow,and the hand-made bracelet with the white crystal flower charm laying on the table,. _

_Alec staggered against the doorway and the plastic bag he had been holding slipped from this limp fingers; spilling kit-kat bars,pockey and Japanese jello-shots arcoss the hardwood floor. He was numb._

"_Alec?" _

_The young, handsome black haired turned his head and saw Clary standing there. She looked worried, her green eyes looked too big for her face and made her seem younger than she really was. "Where is she?" He asked, trying to keep his emotions in check and calm. He wasn't going to become emotional, he was going to keep his cool like always. _

_Clary looked at him apologetically, and for the first time since almost a year ago,Alec hated her again. She then said , point blank, "Laurel left, Alec."_

_

* * *

_

As soon as Penn station came into view, Alec put on another burst of speed and practically flew down the stairs. He raced through the terminal, almost slipping a few times from the water that dripped from his clothes, as he headed to the Philadelphia platform.

He skidded to a halt when he reached it, and again was struck dumb when he saw Magnus leaning against the railing that led down to the platform. As always his boyfriend was dressed to the cyber-punk T ; neon, glittery and as aloof as ever. He looked at Alec and jerked his head in the direction of the stairs. " She called and asked me to bring her here. Go on."

Alec nodded and headed for the steps, his chucks slapping wetly against the marble as he took them down to the surprisingly empty platform. Usually the place would be packed. A speaker binged on over head and the computer sounding voice echoed around the diserted tracks ; " The amtrak line from New York to Washington will _arriving at 5:45. All passengers please board at platform 3. The amtrak line from New York to Washington will arriving at 5:45. All passengers please board at platform 3..."_

The only figure on the platform was sitting on a bench with a patch plastered messenger bag beside her and a red and white duffle back emblazon with a large "P" at her feet. She had long layered mouse brown hair that brushed her shoulders and was wearing jeans , a simple white and grey striped tank top, and classic blank and white chucks with red laces. She was looking quietly ahead at the mosaic covered wall of the tunnel, ' I made it.'

"Laurel!" He called out as bolted over to her.

The girl's head whipped up, but Alec didn't register the color drain from her face "Alec?". She stumbled to her feet just as Alec reached her and stared up at him with wide mis-matched eyes; the left one forest green and the right one ocean blue which her short side swept bangs fell into. Her gaze them swept over his dripping body and to the puddle that was starting to form around him. "You're wet!"

Alec ignored her , his chest huffing up and down as he tried to catch his breath, and bluntly asked. "Why?"

Laurel dropped her gaze to her feet and Alec hardly heard her. " I'm going back to philly. There's an institute there."

"What? But I thought you were going to let us teach you until the end of the summer! What happened? You begged your brother to let you stay – what changed Laurel? Is it Jace? He picks on everybody, that's just his way of showing you he likes you. " He half joked. He was confused, Laurel was a surprise no one had really expected. A random tourist who turned out to be another Clary, a child from a family of shadow hunters who ran away from their heritage and culture. What was more surprising was the way Alec quickly grew attached to her, it even surprised himself. Alec went from being annoyed that he had to be the one to train her, to now not even being able to picture the people he was cloest too with out her.

Laurel was as important to him as Izzy, Jace and even Magnus. '_She's become my best friend._' She had become what Simon was to Clary for him. "Why are you doing this?"

Laurel still didn't look at him. " Because I have to, Alec."

"Have too?" He repeated, shocked that he still sounded calm because on the inside he was beinging to panic. _' Throw her over you shoulder and drag her back! Tie her up! Heck, you're frickin descendent from an angel who is feared by tons of supernatural creatures and is dating one of the most powerful warlocks in the world! You can handle this! Do something ninja-ish! What was did that one ninja guy do in one of those comic books Clary got Mark addicted too..knock the girl out and leave her on a bench? Do that!.. just minus the bench part..' _

But his inner self stopped screaming demands when Laurel finally looked at him and he realized something. " You look tired."

Laurel half laughed, "I am tired. I'm tried of lying to myself..lying to you."

Alec blinked. "What do you mean?" The younger girl looked at him sadly, and Alec could the see defeated look in her eyes; but it was the honorable type of defeat a noble lady would have. " We both know what you want is different than what I want, and ... either way, neither of us will be happy." Her eyes slid past him and steadily met the gaze of whoever was behind him. " I never stood a chance anyway." She laughed and gave a watery smile, and that was when Alec really did realized the reality of the situation.

Laurel really was like his "Simon", the best friend who was in love with someone who would never really return their feelings.

'_ The Amtrak line from New york to Washington has arrived. All passengers please borad at platform 3. The Amtrak line from New york to Washington has arrived. All passengers please borad atplatform 3_. '

The station filled with an echoing thundering roll as the train screeched into the station. " I have to go." She slung on her messenger bag and picked up her duffle bag before smiling at them, but Alec knew it was fake. Her smile always made her eyes light up. " Well, time to go. Thanks for the ride, Magnus." She said honestly.

Magnus shrugged. " Not a problem, just remember to send me something form South Street and I'll consider my fee paid."

Before she could take a step, Alec reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders. " Laurel." He begged. His control had broken, and now his desperation and fear was let loose.

He hated her steady gaze. Did she have to look like such an 'Old-soul'? But then he felt her shaking and realized that she had been controlling herself the entire time as well. Then she was looking at his hand, and the handwoven bracelet with the crystal laruel flower charm. She broke her gaze away from him.. "Don't." She said firmly. " Don't do this. It's not fair."

Then using a move he had taught her, Laurel twisted out of his hold and took a step back towards the train. " We both know I have to fall out of love with you, Alec. It be nice if you let me try."


	2. Chapter 1

**_- Well, here you guys go! The actual first chapter of the real story! I'm glad you guys like Laurel, she's probably one of my favorite characters I've ever worked on! Now I have somethings i have to be honest about for this chapter; this is taken from a Rp I was on gaia ( which was very short lived due to a mysterious lack of Mortal Ins. fans ) but all the Laruel's parts are from my posts. The other girl in this chapter ( who will be reveled in the next part) was taken from the person who was interacting with me. Now other than those parts and the events of the next chapter, the plot of these two things will be different. ( in fact I can't even remember what the rp plot was) _**

I'm also reading "Clockwork Angel".. So you can thank that for the update. lol

**_Now, to just remind you this story is being told in medias res style; SO that means that THIS chapter begins before the events of the Prologue. A month or two earlier, if you want to know the truth.. sooo.. about early June.. (don't ask why El's wearing a jacket in the summer XD). _**

**_Disclamer: I do not own Mortal Instruments, or Supernatural, OR "Magic" by B.o.b ( or any other *TM* stuff in here)_**

**_Also.. no New Yorkers were harmed in the making of this. Laruel's views of New York are souly reflected by Philly's rivalery with New York. ( which me, my family and friends like to joke about) Actually, everything she says is true. SERIOIUSLY, New yorkers.. DO NOT wear ANYTHING GIANTS and/or YANKEES anywhere below Cottman Ave. o0 Otherwise say, they will make you "bleed philles red". _**

* * *

_There are 3 rules for those with The Sight_

_-Don't speak to them_

_-Don't look look at them_

_-And NEVER, EVER attract their attention_

_Sometimes.. ignorance is bliss. And those who are blind to the world are luckier than those who can see. For sometimes.. things are better left unknown._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Laurel was starting to regret coming to New York.

The foot-traffic here was insane! At least back in Philadelphia you had enough room to breath instead of being smothered to death by people on a crowded sidewalk. She had only gone a cafe around the corner( Where everything cost twice as much as it did back home! Darn sales tax! Seriously, 5 bucks for a medium cup of coco? )from where the hotel she and brother were staying at ,and now she was fighting her way past a wall of bodies to get back. It was almost as bad as the crowd at Warp Tour, but at least here there weren't any sudden mosh-pits or bottles being flung through the air.

"Knew I should've stayed home." Laurel mumbled to herself after she stumbled when the crowded finally thinned.

Dennis, her older brother, was a free-lance photographer and a good one at that! ( which was as impressive for a 22-year-old) His job sometimes took him all over the US, and even the world depending on what his employers wanted pictures of. It wouldn't be odd for him to go somewhere and Laurel was by herself at home; but this time he offered her to go with him when summer break had started. The job he got in New York City would only be for a week at most, but she could just take the amtrak train from Penn Station back to 30th street Station if she decided she had enough of the city.

At first Laurel didn't want to go. There was plenty of stuff to do in Center City( downtown Philly) and she had planned on using the break to catch up on her reading, drawing, and anime ; but Den had a ace up his sleeve - free access to ANY broadway show or concert she wanted to see. FREE! So that was why she was now in the "Big Apple" and had seen RENT and WICKED twice already in the past two days, and was planing on going to the ALL TIME LOW concert at Madison Square Garden later this week.

Although she loved the artistic support of the city, the people of New york weren't exactly the front runner to receive the " Friendliest city" award. A lot of them kept giving her looks, probably because of the loud red and white "Phillies" patch on her messenger bag. New York and Philly had A LOT of beefs, the biggest of which was over sports. If you were from Philly ( or South Jersey) it was automatically etched into your DNA to hate any team from New York, even if you didn't like sports or even play one. And god help you if you were caught in south philly with anything Yankee or Giants.

The same went true for New York.

Spark-notes version : Laurel was a red target in the middle of a sea of navy blue

But there was also another set of eyes that were watching Laurel, and she doubted it was because they cared what team she supported- because she knew no one else could see them. They stood on the sides of the street, mixing with the crowd and or lingering in other places, and watched her. Some of them looked human but even then they had odd features ; like odd color eyes, hair skin tones, pointed teeth, claws for hands, and some had what looked like vines crawling under their skin.

To anyone else , it would have looked like a scene out of a horror movie, or someone on a bad trip.

It wasn't that odd to her.

Ever since she was little she could see them. Her mother could too and said she was "gifted", or it was that "Irish talent". She had grown use to seeing them, it was as normal to her as seeing regular strangers, and they never tired anything to harm her. In fact they stayed away from her. It was almost like they were wary of her for some reason.

Her friends that knew of her talent called her the "ghost whisper" as a friendly joke, but that was only her two closest friends ,Aly and Katie, who she had known since she was little and were practically her sisters. They thought it was cool, especially since they were all into the paranormal.

Ignoring the spirits like she always did, Laurel walked in the fancy lobby of the five-star hotel across from Central Park she and her brother were staying at. It wasn't like they could afford it,, but Dennis' current "employer" payed for it - like always. It had a old victorian or hollywood type of beauty to it, which Laurel liked due to her artistic side. Dennis has been out around the city since last night, taking night shots pictures for his job and which let Laurel to go explore the city- but that didn't stop her from calling out " I'm Back!" when she walked into their room on the 8th floor on the off chance he had returned. She tossed her bag carelessly on to her sofa that was in suite, which was quickly followed by her black jean jacket after she shucked it off. The suite was completely empty, but the letter on the table indicated that somewhere while she was gone, her brother has popped back into the room.

" I bet it's one of his " Don't wander away from the hotel notes again." Laurel sighed as she went over and grabbed the note. " Seriously, what does he think I am? Seven?"

Sure enough there was her brother's rushed ,but still elegant handwriting telling her word for word what she had guessed:

_Gone back out to finish the job. Money is in on the desk. Don't wander away from the hotel ,and stay in places where there are lots of people._

_Ps. Order some pizza. I left $20. Meat lovers, with extra meat._

"Seriously Den, over protective much?" Her brother had always been over protective of her. Every time he had to leave , if she had to go to school or out with friends he always warned her to stick to crowded places and not to wander off by herself. Sometimes he reminded her of a one of those secret agents who live double lives and were afraid that their loved ones would be come targets of their enemies. Even the way he said " job" was like he had a hit on someone.

Of course ,Laurel jokingly blamed it on watching one to many movies or episodes of Supernatural. " Now wouldn't that be something, if this whole "photographer" thing was just a cover up while he was out killing demons?" She laughed out loud. A

She put down the note and stretched her arms over her head as she faced the window. Their room had a wonderful view of the park. " Hm, I guess I'll hang out there today. It's just across the street, there's lots of people- so Den wouldn't freak out. And I could get some sketching in too!" Then suddenly a smile broke across her face as a childish dream came to the front of her mind. " I can go look for the Balto statue! I've been wanting to do that since I was four!"

With that thought in mind she scribbled down a note telling her brother where she was and plucked up her bag and jacket again as she left the room. She paused while pulled the jacket on when she spotted another of those" Spirits" lurking around the corner, but with one glance it vanished. _' The park is safe._' She told herself.

Oh how wrong she was.

The park was pretty peaceful all morning. Laurel had spent most of her time sitting on one of the large rocks in the back and drawing while listening to her music; basically just enjoying nature. Around noon though she had the hell of a time hunting down a vendor, which amazed her considering this is New York City and she couldn't find a single vendor anywhere near the park! Luckily though, she found a little deli and got herself a chicken caesar wrap and a bottle of water for lunch.

"Well for all of this city's troubles they sure make a good wrap. I just wish it didn't cost so much." She mused to herself as she finished off her lunch and tossed the container into the trash can. Right now she was walking down a quite little road that wound through the park and was shaded by trees. Since there was a couple of joggers around she didn't think this fell under the " don't be by yourself" category of her brothers forbidden rules.

The steady beat of "Magic" by B.o.b was bounding in her ears as she lightly bobbed her head to the song and singing along to it.

_**I got the magic in me**_

_**Every time I touch that track it turns into gold**_

_**Everybody knows I've got the magic in me**_

_**When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me**_

_**Now everybody wants some presto magic**_

_**Magic, magic, magic**_

_**Magic, magic, magic**_

_**Magic, magic, magic**_

_**I got the magic in me!**_

As she sung she didn't notice the spirits around her move closer, almost like they were draw to her voice. Laurel suddenly stopped when she felt a jolt move through her body, her eyes snapped open and she froze when she saw the most sinister looked spirit she had ever seen slither towards her.

" What the..?" She quickly whipped her head around and noticed she had walked to some completely deserted area of the park away from the main path, and there was no one around. Her thoughts froze as the creature in front of her let out a hiss. Her head snapped forward as panic finally started setting in as it licked it cops with a electric blue tongue and it's anti-freeze green color eyes smoldered at her like she was some kind of Mcdonald's special.

" G..get back!" She warned as she finally found her voice and took a step back. " I can see you , you know! "

"Oh what do we have here? A little melodist?" The thing hissed as it slithered closer. " What a rare treat."

Laurel's mind froze as it talked. ' Away.. I have to get away!' Laurel thought and turned on her heel and began to high tale it away. She didn't need to look back to guess the creature was following her.

' I don't understand, I thought they were scared of me. Why is this one- ' Her thoughts were cut off as something landed on her back and slammed her down to the ground, knocking the air out of her lungs. The world spun for a moment as she felt herself flipped on her back and a blast of hot, garbage smelling breath and something like slime dribble on her face.

" You smell like sea air.. and herbs..I wonder if they will add to your taste." a voice hissed very close to her face. Laurel's eyes sprang open only to come face to break with the creature who now trapped her. "Get off of me!" She screamed and her fighting instincts automatically kicked in. Her body remembered the fighting styles both her father and brother had taught her. She used her elbows to pull away from her body and tired to get her fists to hit under the jaw. It worked a little, but didn't do much damage. '_If only I had something sharp!_' The suddenly she remembered something,' _Wait a sec .. "sharp'._. T_hat knife_.'

Last year, for her 16 th birthday her brother had given her a crystal knife which it use to be their father' s. It had some celtic designs on it and was thin but beautifully crafted like spun glass. She carried it with her as a keep sake in memory of her father . Since it was small she wore it on a thin chain around her neck along with the moonstone pendant that had been her mother's.

Jabbing the creature under the chin again, she freed one of her hands which flew up to the thin sliver chain around her neck and yanked. The Necklace broke free and with the knife gripped in her hand she stabbed the beast right in one of it's sick green eyes. The thing screeched in pain and she used this moment to roll her legs up and kick her feet out. She did a roll on to her feet and began running again, not noticing the wetness trailing down her arm. But she only got a few feet until something snagged her ankle and the ground came rushing up at her again. Her head whipped over her shoulder to see the thing hand grabbed her leg and was using it to pull itself to her. She panicked and looked for the necklace, and found it hand landed away about a foot in front of her. She tired reaching for it while using her free leg to slam her foot against the monster's head, but it was just out of the reach of her finger tips. ' _I'm going to die. This thing is going to kill me.'_ Desperate, she slammed her eyes shut and screamed as loud as she could.

" HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

Laurel could only hope someone heard her. She then screamed again, but this time in complete pain when the creature sunk its hot white teeth into her hip. The pain was blinding as she thrashed and fought to get away. " HELP!"

Fighting back the pain Laurel twisted her body around and slammed her knee up against the underside of the creatures jaw. " Let go of me!" At this point she realized it was pointless to keep yelling for help, it wasn't like anyone but her could see the thing that was attacking her anyway. A surge of power she never felt before weld up in her, the raw instinct to fight back. She used her hands to wrestle the thing off her, but the second her hands can it contact with it's black skin it was like she was touching flames, or worse - acid.

She cried out again in pain, both from the burning feeling and the fact that claws were now sinking into her legs. '_ I'm not giving up with out a fight._' she thought stubbornly.

Hair was falling into her face and plastered to her skin with sweat and slime, and her jeans and bottom of her shirt were soaked in blood. Without thinking her hand stretched out to the necklace, and she almost cried for joy when her fingers brushed against the thing silver chain. She struggled again and grabbed the chain before twisting around and shoving the moonstone pendant right between the creatures sick colored eyes. The thing hissed and jolted backwards like it was been burnt. " What in the seven hells?"

"Moonstone.." Laurel huffed as she heaved herself up and held the tiny sun pendant that was no bigger than a penny out like a badge, " is a gem that protects females in the native american culture." She didn't have much energy left. The blood loss was getting to her and the world was already becoming fuzzy.

"You dam wench!" the creature hissed before it leapt forward again.

Laurel slammed her eyes shut and braced for impact. She knew there was no way she could survive this- not unless some bold hero swooped in and saved her like in all the books and mangas and movies she like. ' _Get a hold of yourself El. This is reality, even if you can see these things it's not like anyone else can.'_

Then suddenly, out of nowhere there was a loud crack and the monsters face was slashed in half; sending black blood spewing everywhere like a smelly oil well.

"You okay?"

Laurel let out a cry as she was pulled to her feet. Instantly her hand shot to her lower side and pressed against the long gash, blood seeped through her fingers as she bit her lip from crying out. " I-it bit me." She huffed.

Darkness was creeping into her vision and she felt as thin as a leaf. The slime and the ooze that had dribbled on her face ruined her vision so she couldn't quite see who the person who saved her was, but she could tell it was a girl at least. "T-thank you." She gripped the crystal knife and pendant tightly in her hand. " I thought ... I was..going.. to die."

Then suddenly, as if she had been struck by a wall Laurel looked at the girl with wide eyes as she breathlessly asked. " Y..you can see...it too?" The girl was staring directly at the monster, obviously seeing it as clearly as she was, before rolling her eyes like that was the stupidest question she had ever heard.

"Of course I can, otherwise I would have tried to send you to the mental hospital for screaming at air" She said simply. She heard the creature hissing and growled before flicking her wrist again and wrapping her bracelet around it's neck before jerking hard, killing the creature.

She scowled and looked to the girl "Come on, let's get out of here quick" She said turning to her, her bracelet like whip curled back up her arm and clung there like a snake. "We'll get you cleanedup.**"**

Laurel stared at the girl, dumbstruck. " B..but.. that doesn't make sense." she gasped, before pressing a hand against her face. She felt sick again, and something was telling her to get away from this person. So kind of natural intuition that was screaming at her.

"None of this does. I mean..you can see them -you can see spirits as well?" Suddenly unable to hold herself up any more, Laurel feel to her knees on the ground. "B..brother.. My.. brother" Her breath hitched as pain stung at her again. " We're staying at the hotel across from the park... " Laurel knew Dennis would be freaking out by now, and here she was bleeding , probably to death, with some stranger in the park in a city she was nowhere near familiar with. She groaned as the world heaved again. " I knew I should have stayed home. At least back in Philly things don't attack you there unless you're wearing the wrong team shirt."

The girl sighed and shrugged "Look, I can show you the way back if you want. But do you really want to go back bleeding?" She asked . "I can help you if you want. " She then looked at Laurel with a look of dark amusement. Like someone who found out somelse just discovered that was so simple. "Also, I can explain about these 'spirits' as you call them" She said chuckling slightly.

Unable to speak, cause she felt like she was going to pass out at any moment, Laurel just weakly nodded her head. She clenched her eyes shut at wave after wave of dizziness hit. To say she was in shock and confused was the understatement of the year. She tried to get to her feet again, but stumbled slightly. Her one hand shot out as she braced herself against the ground. She tried again, and successfully got herself to her feet and stood there with her hand held to her side to stop the bleeding. She squinted at the stranger , still unable to make her clearly out with all the gunk in her eyes, and weighed her options in her head.

She could walk away from her and try to find her way back to main path, find someone who would believe her random, dazed rambling about being attack by a monster in the park and call for help before she bled to death ... or she could trust this girl who could the same things she would.

Laurel hesitated for a bit before making what she was sure was the stupidest decision she had ever made in her life. And being a 16-year old, artsy tomboy – that was saying a lot.

"A..Alright ..lead the way."


End file.
